Missing Pets and Bad Dreams
by foregoingscenery
Summary: A bad dream leads to a disturbed Sokka who has a few words of advice for the bison-missing Avatar.


**AN: Okay, so I wrote this fanfic as my cat ran away (it's been 24 days since I've last seen him) and I felt really upset, so I imagined what it was like for Aang when he lost Appa and I made it more dramatic and whatnot. I apologise if I have gotten the character's personalities wrong and I also apologise for this being short, but it's** **my first fic, so... Enjoy!**

Cold was what it felt like against the baking sun when he had earlier found out Appa went missing. An eternal cold that seemed as though it wrapped around his whole body and heart and squeezed harshly until there was no feeling left anywhere.

Now, a few hours later, only an ache for his beloved bison to return to his side remained. An ache that added weight to his shoulders on his many important things to do, included, but not limited to, bringing peace to the world in an ongoing, destructive and disastrous war.

Aang let out a small sigh as Katara, Sokka and Toph proclaimed the area in which they'd sleep the night in. Exhaustion and lack of water had led to the group's current low mood. Being lost in a desert surely wasn't ideal. Not even Momo's attempts to lighten the situation up for Aang through a means of loving affection (mainly nibbling at the ear) had helped. It only made him feel worse and as though he had lost the only thing that remained of his past.

Laying down on the sand of the desert, using his arms as a pillow, Aang stared absently at the glistening stars in the empty, dark sky, wondering where on Earth his bison could be; even if he was in a zoo or in a shelter somewhere in Ba Sing Se. Just anywhere other than in shackles and in a circus, he hoped.

Sokka and Katara were informing Toph about their discoveries in the library - about the solar eclipse and whatnot - but Aang paid no attention. His mind was elsewhere and their voices were all drowned out by his loud thoughts resonating throughout his mind. The thoughts had began to give him a slight headache and it would probably remain until he had the friendly beast back.

_How could you let something so stupid happen? You're meant to be the Avatar. You're meant to be the solution to everyone's problems. How can you do that when you can't even find a way to find any kind of solution for your own problem? _He blamed himself for the whole incident, which only made him feel much more worse.

"Aang?" Katara's voice cut through his thoughts, bringing his mind flying back down to reality, reconnecting him with the world.

Aang was so deep in thought that he hasn't realised that the group had turned quiet. He turned his head towards Katara's, looking into her deep, sea blue eyes that provided him the feeling of slight alleviation.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, sitting up and forcing his usual enthusiastic tone into his voice.

Katara frowned, concern creasing her forehead, "You weren't listening, were you?"

The twelve year old boy bowed his bald head in shame, not having conveyed his respect to his friends. "No. Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

At this point, Toph and Sokka couldn't keep their mouths shut for any longer and thus, they started talking to each other. Sokka's face showed great frustration whilst Toph's bore a smug grin. They had gotten into a small debate about how they'd go about their new plan with the new information they had obtained - another milestone yet to come in their epic journey of courage, bravery and, hopefully, victory.

Katara reached out and placed a hand on top of his, "We can talk about it, if you want..." She gave him a reassuring smile, her thumb caressing the arrow on the back of his hand.

Aang glanced over at the squabbling two, noticing they were too absorbed with their discussion to notice the waterbender and the young airbender.

"No... It's okay. We'll find Appa soon. Right, Momo?" He grinned, chuckling falsely as he glanced at the lemur who was by his side.

Momo made a noise in return, climbing onto the Avatar and licking his face in love. The bald headed monk only laughed lightly.

He had acted happy to stop Katara from worrying. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her. However, the more he kept up this faux mood, the worse he felt on the inside. It felt as though his stomach was turning in on itself, causing a small ache in his stomach.

Slowly moving her hand away, the waterbender nodded. "You'll find him. I just know it."

The belief that his friend had in him provided him comfort and a slight peace of mind, making some of his growing headache fade. But only enough to allow him to drift off into a disturbed sleep, causing him to roll around during the night.

_Flying on his bison's back, the wind skimming past his bald head, the Avatar laughed loudly as his best friend roared loudly in happiness. The sun was out, there was no war and everything_ _and everyone was at peace. As it should be._

_Soft, fluffy clouds surrounded the two, only adding to the fun of flying in great weather. With small water droplets dancing across his skin as they flew into the cottony collections of water, Aang ran his hand through the bison's thick, soft, white hair._

_For once, he could relax and not have to worry about any duties he had to do. He could put everything to the back of his mind and ignore any important duties of his that he had._

_However, that didn't last._

_Out of nowhere, a fireball came at them. Appa had tried to dodge the fireball, only to get caught in the flame and to be burned by the deadly element. Suddenly, the air sounded with the painful cry of the beast and soon, more fireballs came._

_The clouds became dark, gloomy and it looked as though a storm was coming._

_The once harmless water droplets were now stinging his face, causing him to cry out in pain in a chorus of agony with his dear friend._

_Panic began rising in the twelve year old's chest as Appa continued to battle on, trying to get to a safe destination for not only his sake, but for Aang's sake too._

_But just like that, a strong wind came and took him away. Aang was betrayed by his own element. The very element he used to defend himself with.'_

_"Appa!" He cried, as he began falling towards the ground, the world becoming black._

"Aaaang!" A voice hissed at the awakening twelve year old as the person shook his shoulder.

Aang sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Huh..? What is it?"

"Some of us are trying to sleep here. So if you don't mind, can you keep your sleeping self quiet?" Sokka demanded, a scowl upon his face. Typical Sokka. Always thinking of himself even when others are in a time of need.

"Oh..." He looked over at him, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead from the dream. "Sorry." Aang apologised, his eyes half shut in sadness and exhaustion. He shifted himself so he lay back on the sand, his back to Sokka.

Sokka let out a sigh and Aang heard him move around, assuming he had gotten comfortable to get ready to sleep again.

But no.

"I know what it's like..." He began, his voice sincere as it conveyed that the water tribe warrior was being serious and genuine for once, "It's hard knowing that the one you love is out there, probably in danger. Or worse."

"Sokka, I-" Aang began, sitting up again to look at the boy whose eyebrows were ceased.

"But you've gotta trust them." His voice peaked up slightly, his eyebrows relaxing. "Appa is smart. He'll find a way out of whatever situation he is in and he'll find you."

Aang sat in silence for a moment, looking at the sand. Eventually, he looked up. "Thanks, Sokka... I'm sorry about waking you up. I'll control my fears..." His voice trailed off in somewhat deep thought.

"Anytime, buddy." Suddenly, he yawned, moving back to his decided sleeping place. "But I'm tired. And please, stay quiet this time." Sokka mumbled, shuffling over to his place to sleep, drifting off to the realm of unconsciousness.

Sokka went from being smart to being an absolute idiot in around 0.013 seconds. Good going, Sokka.

Aang laid back on the ground, looking up at the night sky. The many hopes and dreams twinkled down at him as Sokka's words repeated through his slowly calming mind. He still felt upset about his best friend not being there, but he did trust Appa. And so, he trusted that his bison would look after himself at this point of time.

The Avatar still had so many things to do, but currently, the only thing that came to mind was sleep. And so, he began shutting his eyes, heading into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
